This invention relates to adjusting the thrust vector alignment of an autonomous missile or the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an alignment device for adjusting the thrust vector of a rocket booster attached to the missile.
Heretofore, the development of small light weight drones and remotely piloted autonomous missiles with ground zero launch capabilities have been restricted because of instability during the initial launch phase. During this phase the vehicle has not achieved sufficient air speed for the control surfaces to be effective in counteracting moments induced by the misalignment of the takeoff assist thrust vector and the missile's center of gravity.
Known vehicles in this class solve the problem by air launch, ground rail launch or by design to produce relative large inherit pitching and yawing moments of interia in the vehicle. Close control of manufacturing tolerances will also assure the takeoff assist thrust vector alignment is within a required range with respect to the missile's center of gravity.
Air and ground rail launch severely restrict deployment and launch capabilities. Design for large pitching and yawing moments of interia result in long, slender vehicles which increase weight do not lend themselves to payload versatility. Controlling the takeoff assist thrust vector alignment with respect to the missile's center of gravity by close manufacturing tolerances and processes is costly and does not lend itself to high production.
The subject alignment device for adjusting the takeoff assist thrust vector of a rocket booster with respect to the center of gravity of the autonomous missile solves the above mentioned problems and provides the advantages as described herein.